


【仏英】遗留曾经

by Cinead



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinead/pseuds/Cinead
Summary: （存档）“你自己插进去的刺，没人拔得出。”





	【仏英】遗留曾经

柯克兰：

 

收到来信我决定提前告诉你，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦已不在人世，他死于去年十月的恐怖袭击，也就是震惊全球的拉斯维加斯枪击案。我是他的同胞弟弟，弗朗索瓦·波诺弗瓦。若非他在弥留之际发送给我的邮件里重点提及你，我也不会闲到写信给你。要知道那混蛋已经令我足够烦躁。

 

邮件内容十分短暂：如果我死了，请替我向亚瑟·柯克兰说声抱歉。我在他熟睡时曾偷吻过他额头。作为赔罪，他将拥有我在巴黎那套别墅使用权。

 

我猜当时情况很紧急，以至他吝啬到不肯给我第二条短信。等我来到枪支泛滥的愚蠢国度，他的尸体早就凉透。他身上布满抢孔，死的惨烈。美国警官用他美式英语的告诉我：你的兄弟救了不少人，他是个英雄。

 

我嘲讽：“HE IS ONLY A SUCKER.”

 

巨额保险金与抚慰金我一分都懒得要，它被我放置在署名于你的别墅。我看客厅里的铁蔷薇花架还顺眼，就放在了蔷薇花枯萎了的盆栽底部。如果你有兴趣来法国，它就是你的。若是没有，就让它烂在土里。没人会在乎。

 

弗朗西斯已经死了。对你而言，不过死了一个曾经室友。与我而言，也只是死了一个兄弟。生活不可能就此停下。他这一生显然十分失败，败在过多地提到你，我不懂他为什么会义无反顾地爱上一个英国人，这实在令人发指。你最好原谅我的直接。

 

他离开英国后与我同居过一个月，为环球旅行做准备。短短三十天而已，这个蠢货却矫情透了——我堆满七彩画具的阳台里竟多了一盆娇艳欲滴的红蔷薇，我立马就猜到那是因为你。那段时间，我的创作灵感总死于那抹过于饱和的艳丽。我恨极了你与他。夜深人静的半夜，我多次持着剪刀试图毁了那串盛开的梦魇，还未下手，却总毁于太过醒目的红，那像极了情人的血。他动身前的最后一晚，我用剪刀划开了他脖颈的表皮。我告诉他，这是他在我这里寄养蔷薇美人的代价。他微笑着接受，然后说，如果有只夜莺栖息于窗前，请替我拔去它心头的刺。“弗朗西斯。”我止不住冷笑，“你自己插进去的刺，没人拔得出。”

 

确认弗朗西斯死亡的那刻，我裁断了那株蔷薇。

 

该死的蔷薇，可笑的夜莺。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦一定蠢透了才会爱上你。他在法国逗留的那一个月里，每天清晨都会煎三文鱼排给我。那肯定是与你相处留下的习惯。再告诉你个好消息如何？在酒吧喝得烂醉的那晚，他告诉我，如果你当时没拒绝他的亲吻，他将放弃旅行计划，在英格兰与你久居。

 

所以啊，亚瑟·柯克兰，我真的一点都不同情你。

 

你活该。

 

弗朗索瓦·波诺弗瓦

 

 

 

【Arthur】

 

收到回信的第二天，我蜷在坚硬冰冷的地板醒来。碎酒瓶划伤了我的大腿，却不会再有人带我去医院。我清晰记得昨天发现来自法国信件的喜悦、与读完第一行后的痛不欲生。巨大的反差几乎把我撕裂，弗朗索瓦说的没错，我活该，但弗朗西斯，你又做错了什么。洗漱的时残留的酒精突然从胃里翻出，和两年前的咖啡一样苦涩。

 

你给我的梦终是于醒了。

 

我在镜前痛哭。

 

整理好行李箱，穿上三年前的亮色休闲装，我决定前往巴黎，你的家乡。我在伦敦没有存在的意义，哪怕有天死了也没人知道。一年前我去过巴黎，走过你住的别墅，口袋里放着你留下的挂件登上巴黎铁塔。我不想承认，当时其实抱着万分之一的希望与你偶遇。

 

我做梦都想不到，你会用这种无法预见与憎恨的方式离开。裹着笨重羊毛围巾，我恍惚地坐上欧洲之星。原本以为三十四公里已经足够遥远，不料最远的，却是现世与天堂。我疲惫地闭上眼睛，你清晰到让心脏抽痛的面容  
让我崩溃地点了杯咖啡。

 

对不起。

 

对不起。

 

三个小时后，我来到了你的别墅。它与一年前几乎无异，唯一的差别是门前枯死的鸢尾。输入我生日，门开了，我颤抖地将它推开，迎面而来的是你熟悉香水味。我不禁开始妄想，如果你还在该有多好。我一直都想要个家。

 

那个晚上，我来到了你曾无数次跟我提过的酒吧。灯光与音乐暧昧得让我不得不想到你。弗朗西斯，你在遇见我之前，都在这吻过谁。一杯伏特加下肚，喉咙像火烧一样疼。我恍恍惚惚望向窗外，却看到了你。我像疯了一般往外冲。错愕与大腿伤口一样刺得我清醒。我脑子只剩一个名字。

 

Francis,Francis,Francis.我终于喊了出来。

 

 

***

 

由伦敦音叫出的“Francis”让弗朗索瓦停下了脚步。他回过头，纯粹的翡翠色眸子让他迅速反应过来。“亚瑟·柯克兰。”他走上前，把手里的咖啡狠狠浇在了沙金色的发上。


End file.
